<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White socks, red socks by mariothellama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761097">White socks, red socks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama'>mariothellama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kai and Jule [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Sock Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai tells Jule something unexpected. Jule is open to trying anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kai and Jule [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White socks, red socks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Do you have any idea how dumb you look totally naked except for those white socks,’ Kai laughed.</p><p>Jule put his hands on his hips, doing his best to try and strike a provocative pose despite his undignified attire. ‘You should find me sexy all naked like this, just for you,’ he pouted. ‘I can’t help it if my feet get cold. You know I have to be careful since I hurt my ankle.’</p><p>‘Now you’re pulling the injury guilt trip! And I do find you sexy, incredibly sexy. Naked. Even dressed in that bright yellow strip that makes my eyes hurt. It’s just socks! Socks!’ Kai waved his hands in the air as if that would somehow explain everything.</p><p>Jule stalked over to him, determined to make Kai suffer, determined to get to the root of this sudden aversion to his socks of all things. And it wasn’t as if they were BVB socks, just normal white sports socks, the ones he wore every day.</p><p>‘So I’m sexy, am I?’ he asked, unable to stop grinning, standing right in front of Kai, flaunting his nakedness quite literally in his boyfriend’s face. But what he hadn’t expected was for Kai to cover his eyes, looking for all the world like a human version of an emoji.</p><p>‘Yes, you are,’ Kai croaked. ‘And … um … the socks aren’t dumb. They’re … like … incredibly sexy. I’ve always had a thing about you in those white socks. And now … you naked … but for the socks.’</p><p>Jule was shocked, torn between wanting to tease Kai and wanting to get to the bottom of this unexpected confession. He sat down on the sofa beside Kai, pulling his hands from his face and taking them gently in his own.</p><p>‘How long have you had a sock kink, Havertz?’</p><p>Kai was blushing beetroot red. ‘Don’t have a sock kink. Just a Julian-Brandt-in-socks kink. I’ve been keeping it to myself. But the sight of you parading around my living room wearing nothing but socks … Well I’m only human!’</p><p>‘Do you have any of those little red Leverkusen socks here? The ones you wear to warm up and so on?’</p><p>‘Yes. Why?’ Kai asked, the suspicion audible in his voice.</p><p>‘Well why don’t you go and put them on and we can see if I have a Kai-Havertz-in-socks kink.’</p><p>‘But they’re Leverkusen red!’</p><p>‘I know. I wore it myself for years. I fell in love with you in Leverkusen. Just don’t come home in Bayern red or we’re never having sex again.’</p><p>Now it was Kai’s turn to pout as he headed to the door.</p><p>‘When I asked you to put the socks on, I meant take everything else off, of course,’ Jule shouted after him.</p><p>He settled himself on the sofa, plumping up the cushions and curling up under a blanket. A minute or two passed before Kai came back, his face almost as red as his socks.</p><p>‘Wow,’ he couldn’t help himself from whistling. ‘You look … hot!’ And the terrible truth was that Kai did look disturbingly hot naked except for *those* socks. There was something about the contrast between the tiny red socks and those long, lean, muscular legs that was just … well … a turn on. Kai wasn’t that much taller than him, but somehow it always felt as if he was much the taller one. And now … naked … except for … socks … Kai’s legs seemed to go on forever.</p><p>Julian knew that he was blushing too now, he could feel his cheeks starting to burn. And another part of his anatomy was showing unexpected interest in the sight of Kai-naked-except-for-socks.</p><p>‘Am I?’ Kai asked uncertainly.</p><p>That was just one of the many things he loved about Kai. He was confident on the pitch, incredibly so given how young he still was. But in private he could be more unsure, awkward even, which just made him even sexier in Jule’s eyes.</p><p>‘Like you need to ask, Kai Havertz! You’re the hottest thing on two legs. It takes me all my strength to keep my hands off you sometimes. Now come over here and kiss me!’</p><p>The smile on Kai’s face melted his heart. And Kai more or less sprinted over to the sofa, snuggling up to him underneath the blanket. It was indeed kind of kinky having a naked Kai in his arms, the two of them naked except for their sock-covered feet rubbing together. The contrast between bare skin, soft blanket and … well … socks was definitely arousing.</p><p>Kai’s lips were soft and gentle against his at first. But he quickly got impatient, winding his fingers tight into Kai’s hair, pulling him into a long, deep kiss, not letting go until they finally had to break off to breath, both of them panting.</p><p>He looked into Kai’s eyes that were dark with lust, biting his lip as he thought about something. Now they’d come this far, well maybe he could try something. Scrambling upright to kneel on the sofa, he encouraged Kai to lie down flat, resting his feet on his lap.</p><p>Slowly, ever so slowly, he stroked Kai’s feet, stroking over them with gentle, tender movements. He could hear Kai sighing softly, obviously enjoying this. There was something incredibly erotic about peeling off Kai’s socks and doing it as slowly as he could. Now he finally had Kai all naked, naked and hard. But he took his time. Stroking the tops of Kai’s feet where he wasn’t ticklish. Bringing one foot to his mouth to suck on his toes. Kai really liked that, moaning out loud.</p><p>‘Come here and put those gorgeous hands of yours to good use,’ Kai ordered him.</p><p>‘So you like my hands now!’</p><p>‘I like every bit of you, Brandt!’</p><p>He settled himself over Kai’s body, wrapping his right hand round his hard dick. It felt so good to the touch, long and thick, the skin silkily smooth. They kissed, increasingly wet and sloppily, Kai moaning into his mouth as he got him off, not too quickly but very determinedly. He loved making Kai come undone underneath him. He loved the way Kai’s face screwed up as he came. He loved the way Kai whispered his name when he came. He loved taking care of Kai when he was all relaxed and blissed out afterwards.</p><p>‘I need a minute,’ Kai apologised to him, ‘and then … ’</p><p>‘S’okay. I can be patient for a bit.’</p><p>‘Will be worth it.’</p><p>And it was. Kai kissed his way down his body, lavishing as much attention on him as he had on Kai’s feet, before settling himself comfortably between his spread thighs. Fuck, this was good. Kai had such a talented mouth. Those lips, that tongue felt just so good on him. The sight of Kai’s dark shock of hair bobbing between his legs almost sent him over the edge, even before Kai took him into his mouth.</p><p>‘Feet! Back!’ was Kai’s breathless order.</p><p>Kai really was into this, he grinned, planting his sock-wearing feet on Kai’s back. But all too quickly he was pretty much incapable of any further rational thought, the sheer, overwhelming bliss of being enfolded in the warm wetness of Kai’s mouth the only thing that mattered. He was aware that he was making moaning, whimpering sounds, his back arching up off the sofa, writhing as Kai licked and sucked at him, coming close to making him losing his mind with lust and want and sheer need.</p><p>He tried to hold back as long as he could, not chasing his release, letting it overtake him. He cried Kai’s name as he came, his voice hoarse and broken, his feet braced against Kai’s back keeping him stable as he bucked and twisted through his orgasm.</p><p>It took a moment or two for them to disentangle themselves, Kai waiting until he was completely spent and limp to let go of him. After a bit of rearrangement, they were curled up under the blanket, his head pillowed comfortably on Kai’s chest.</p><p>‘I’m still wearing my socks,’ he giggled.</p><p>‘I know. And I still like them.’</p><p>‘You really are kinky, Havertz. All these years and I never knew.’</p><p>‘Only for you, Jule, Only for you. Now what are we going to watch until it’s time for dinner? I have the remote somewhere here under me.’</p><p>He had to smile again at that. They might have found new things to try out. He might have found out things about Kai that he’d never known before. But things were the same as they’d always been between them. Maybe just a little more … interesting!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>